


Remembrance

by nakiriknife



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AhOgi, Crack Pairing, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, daiki's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakiriknife/pseuds/nakiriknife
Summary: The way his hand rests on my chest makes my heart skip and for a moment I’m actually nervous that he could feel the frantic, uneven beat just under his fingertips.  If he does, he doesn’t say anything.  He just smiles his cavity-inducing smile and presses closer to me.





	Remembrance

        It’s been a few months since then, but the memory always comes back to me in moments like these.  My parents have gone for the weekend ( _finally_ ) and I’ve managed to successfully convince my boyfriend —

        Well, it’s too soon to put a title on it.  I can’t exactly call him friends-with-benefits either since we haven’t done much besides this, but I like it.  Never thought I would, but cuddling with a partner is much more satisfying than I originally believed it to be. 

        So anyways, I’ve managed to finally convince… my crush?  That sounds fuckin’ lame.  I like the way _boyfriend_ sounds.  It sounds… right. 

        I’ve FINALLY convinced my boyfriend to stay the night after some reassuring that it’d be kept PG. 

        Okay…  PG-13. 

        And here he is.  With his orange-brownish hair set in a neat mess and his cheeks burning red against the slight dust of bronze the sun had burnt into his skin.  The way his hand rests on my chest makes my heart skip and for a moment I’m actually nervous that he could feel the frantic, uneven beat just under his fingertips.  If he does, he doesn’t say anything.  He just smiles his cavity-inducing smile and presses closer to me.  As if he wasn’t practically on top of me.

        I don’t mind it.  I actually want him closer, but he was already as close as he could possibly be.

        Sometimes, I wonder how we got to this. 

        After all, our first meeting (if I could even count _that_ time as an actual meeting) wasn’t a good one at all.  It was horrible, in fact.  I was horrible.  I wasn’t even less horrible the second time we met. 

        At least the second time led to this instead of his close friend coming for my ass in the most subtly, painful way possible.  (Tetsuya still does this even after the punishment was dealt. Sometimes I think he just likes to watch us squirm).

        I still remember it.  God, I must have looked crazy banging on his door that late at night, accusing him of being a bastard, threatening him if he ever hurt Satsuki.

        That day marked a week of her strange behavior.  Her trailing besides me while humming an off beat tune, bobbing her head to some type of rhythm I couldn’t detect.  I can still picture how her skirt swayed with the movement of her hips in time with her nods.  Along with this, she also left me at the halfway mark of our trek home with an excuse like having to stop and buy milk or wanting to see Tetsuya.  It was like clockwork and I had no reason to feel suspicious.  She always wanted to see Tetsuya.

        But on the eighth day, I knew something was up.

        “Aomine, I thought you had left already?”  It was after practice when I was confronted by Sakurai.  He sounded confused and I may have been offended, but I was more suspicious.  Why would I have left in such a hurry?  It’s not like I had anything special to do besides resume my afternoon nap.

        I glanced at my phone, it being ten past the time Satsuki usually met me outside the locker room.  “I’m waiting for Satsuki.”

        The brunet raised a brow and anxiously glanced towards the gymnasium doors.  “She already left.  That’s why I thought you had… already…”

        Sakurai must have stopped talking because I couldn’t remember what he had mumbled after I ran out those doors. 

        I raced down our usual path and caught her skipping down the new route she’s been taking for the while she’s left me.  It may have been a dumb idea at the time, but I sure as hell am counting my blessings now.

        I followed her.  Followed her all the way to some kid’s house.

        Man, I was mad when I saw her jump into his arms.  I mean, not ‘cause I liked her like that or anything, but ya know if she was involved with a guy why wouldn’t she have told me?  And here I thought she was still into Tetsuya. 

        Later I found out how wrong I was and got an earful of how I shouldn’t be jumpin’ to conclusions.  “He was just teaching me how to dance!”  Satsuki yelled and I sat there wondering,  _what kinda man teaches dance?_

        It’s stupid, but I remember standing there, looking at the kid and thinkin’ all these mean things.  _Not even all that good lookin’, kinda short, smiles way too much_.  And look at me now, with the guy nestled against my side and his head making use of my shoulder as if it were some pillow. 

        “You were so cute,” a voice cut through my thoughts like a rock disrupting a still lake.  The memory’s clear image rippling until it fell to the back of my mind and Shigehiro’s smile was the only thing I could see.

        “Was?” I asked, my brow coming up to an arch.

        “Yeah.  I mean, _then_.  When you came back to my house all embarrassed after you had yelled at me on my front porch.” 

        Shigehiro bit on his lip as if suppressing a giggle.  Eventually, he let the gentle noise pass his lips.  “All the neighbors were watching and kept poking around for days after to see what it was about.”  They weren’t exactly the type of family that attracted unnecessary drama, but the type to bring you cookies on the holidays or if you just moved in so it was understandable why the neighbors would be curious. 

        “I wasn’t embarrassed.”

        “Your face was red and you didn’t look me in the eyes the whole time.  You were mumbling so much I could barely hear the apology,” Shigehiro pushed himself up to stare at me and I couldn’t help but frown at the missing warmth.

        “I wasn’t embarrassed,” I repeated.  “And I ain’t cute.  I’m ruggedly handsome.”

        Shigehiro shrugged and fell back down onto my chest none too gently.  It knocked the air out of me a little, but the warmth I had lost previously was back so I let it slide.  Instead, a smile stretched across my face as a thought dawned on me.

        “Cute,” came a murmur that disrupted my thoughts once more.

        I sighed, but it wasn’t from annoyance or exhaustion and tangled my fingers with Shigehiro’s. “Not as cute as you.”

        Looks like we both treasure the memory of our second, not as equally horrible meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crack pairing a friend and I started shipping a long time ago. I'm going to try post more of it because I think they're really cute.


End file.
